Regret
by hanami pucchan
Summary: Kata terakhir yang diucapkan Sasuke pada Sakura, adalah sebuah bentakkan, dan itu adalah kata terkahir yang akan didengar Sakura dari mulutnya. Dan kini, Sakura telah meninggalkan Sasuke, untuk selamanya ..


Nyahaha,

Ini fic saya bikin disekolah, oret oret di kertas,

Jadi sebuah fic, haha ..

Enjoy!!

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto milik ayah saya *dikemplang om Masashi*

Warning: OOC, AU.

* * *

_**Regret..**_

Siang itu Sakura tebaring lemah di kamarnya, memang sakit seperti ini sudah sering ia rasakan, namun Sakura pasti bosan sakit seperti ini. Sasuke siang ini akan datang menjenguk Sakura, tak lama kemudian, Sasuke masuk ke kamar Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura! Kok kamu bisa sakit sih? Kamu itu sering sekali sakit, sebenarnya kamu kenapa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke, wajahnya pucat, kentara sekali kalau dia cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, sungguh, aku hanya kelelahan, kau sendiri kan tau kalau aku punya penyakit anemia, jadi aku tak boleh kelelahan, besok juga pasti sudah sembuh, tenang saja ya, Sasuke?" jawab Sakura menenangkan Sasuke.

"Benar? Apa kamu mau berjanji padaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya Sasuke, aku janji!" ucap Sakura, tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mempercayaimu" ucap Sasuke yang juga ikut tersenyum.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita besok pergi bersama?" ajak Sakura, menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Tapi kan, kamu sedang sakit Sakura" ucap Sasuke memprotes ajakkan Sakura.

"Tapi aku ingin pergi bersamamu, mau ya? Kumohon.. Aku ingin sekali pergi ke taman ria, mau ya Sasuke?" bujuk Sakura dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi kan-ya sudahlah, taka pa, asal kamu janji padaku kalau kau tak akan sakit lagi, janji?" tanya Sasuke.

"Benarkah?! Aku janji Sasuke, aku janji! Terima kasih ya Sasuke!" ucap Sakura bahagia seraya menatap kekasihnya, Sasuke.

"Iya sama-sama Sakura, sekarang aku harus pulang, kau harus banyak beristirahat jika kau ingin pergi besok, kau juga jangan lupa makan dan minum obat" pesan Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku berjanji.. Kamu hati-hati ya dijalan" pesan Sakura.

"Iya, aku pulang dulu ya Sakura" ucap Sasuke seraya mengecup kening Sakura yang panas.

"Iya, sampai ketemu Sasuke.." ucap Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Sasuke juga melambaikan tangannya dan terseyum kepada Sakura seraya keluar dari kamar Sakura. Sakura sesegera mungkin memejamkan matanya, menahan sakit luar biasa yang mendera kepalanya.

'_Tuhan, sembuhkan aku, jika tidak, sudahi saja hidupku, aku tak tahan dengan segala kesakitan ini..' _batin Sakura dalam hatinya, dan kemudian ia tertidur dengan kesakitan yang menderanya.

*** * ***

Keesokan harinya Sasuke menjemput Sakura di rumahnya. Sakura sudah siap, menanti kedatangan Sasuke.

"Sakura, apa kamu yakin mau pergi? Kamu kelihatannya pucat sekali" ujar Sasuke, rupanya ia mencemaskan keadaan Sakura,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sasuke, aku sudah sembuh, sungguh" ujar Sakura, yang tujuannya, tentu saja untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

"Baiklaa kalau kau yakin, kita berangkat sekarang, Putri?" ujar Sasuke menggoda Sakura.

Wajah Sakura bersemu merah, dan kemudian ia berkata, "Baiklah, sayang.." seraya melangkahkan kakinya kearah mobil _Chevrolet _milik Sasuke.

*** * ***

Sesampainya di taman ria, Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba berbagai macam wahana, bahkan Sasuke memenangkan boneka ayam untuk Sakura setelah berhasil menjatuhkan enam buah botol di salah satu stand.

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke, aku senang sekali" ucap Sakura penuh senyum kepada Sasuke.

"Ya Sakura, h, bagaimana kalau kita menaiki wahana terakhir sebelum kita pulang? Hari sudah semakin gelap, Sakura" ujar Sasuke.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menaiki bianglala? Aku ingin naik itu" jawab Sakura.

"Bianglala? As you wish.." jawab Sasuke tersenyum.

Mereka pun melangkah kearah bianglala, mereka hanya mengantri sebentar karena hari sudah mulai malam, sehingga jumlah pengunjung semakin berkurang.

"Sakura, aku sangat menyayangimu" ujar Sasuke saat ia dan Sakura berada di dalam bianglala.

"Ya, aku juga Sasuke, uhm, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya Sakura, tentu saja boleh" jawab Sasuke penasaran.

"Seandainya aku meninggalkan dunia ini, apa kamu akan bersedih dan menangis?" tanya Sakura, wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih.

"Tentu saja Sakura! Mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?!" tanya Sasuke, ketakutan terlihat membayang di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku minta kamu berjanji padaku kalau kau tidaka akan bersedih, mau?" tanya Sakura.

"Tapi mengapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Sakura?!" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Maukah kau berjanji Sasuke?" Sakura mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Tapi Sakura, kenapa?!" tanya Sasuke agak keras.

"Kumohon Sasuke, berjanjilah!" ucap Sakura hamper menangis.

Tak tega melihat Sakura seperti itu akhirnya Sasuke berkata, "baiklah Sakura, aku berjanji" ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

"Terima kasih ya Sasuke. Oh iya, besok kan hari ulang tahunku, kau akan datang kan ke rumahku?" tanya Sakura penuh harap.

"Itu-maaf, Sakura" ujar Sasuke, wajahnya menunjukkan raut menyesal.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Besok aku tak bisa datang, aku ingin bertemu temanku yang beru saja pulang ke Jepang, aku tak mungkin membatalkan janjiku dengannya, maafkan aku Sakura.

"Tapi-Sasuke… Kamu.." ucap Sakura terbata-bata. Ia sudah kehabisan kata-kata, ia merasa sangat sedih.

"Maafkan aku Sakura, kumohon" bujuk Sasuke.

"Tidak, maaf, aku sakit hati, kau lebih memntingkan teman daripada aku!" bentak Sakura, lalu berlari keluar dari bianglala yang baru saja berhenti. Namun Sasuke berhasl menghalaunya.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini egois?!" bentak Sasuke.

"Biar! Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saat hari ulang tahunku! Apa aku salah?!" tanya Sakura, menangis.

"Tapi kau tak boleh egois seperti ini Sakura! Kumohon, berilah aku pengertian!!" bentak Sasuke lagi.

"Aku tak perduli!! Aku pulang!!!" bentak Sakura seraya berbalik pergi, namun kali ini Sasuke tak mecegahnya, kelihatannya ia sedang kesal, mungkin juga ia lupa Sakura baru saja sembuh.

'_Mengapa hari yang indah ini berubah menjadi kelam??' _batin Sakura.

*** * ***

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke tak mendapat kebar dari Sakura semenjak kejadian malam itu, dan akhirnya Sasuke menyadari bahwa dirinya salah, siang itu juga Sasuke berangkat ke rumah Sakura untuk meminta maaf atas kejadian malam itu. Namun sesampainya di rumah Sakura, ia melihat pemandangan yang ganjil, orang orang berkumpul di sana dan terasa aura kesedihan yang mendalam. Sasuke menepikan mobilnya beberapa meter dari rumah Sakura, dan bertanya pada kakak Sakura, Naruto.

"Kak Naruto, ada apa? Kenapa seperti ini keadaanya?" tanya Sasuke panik perasaannya sudah mulai tak enak.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sakura, Saku-" kata-katanya terputus, ia menunduk dalam, sepertinya ia menahan tangisnya.

"Ada apa kak?! Kenapa Sakura?!!" tanyanya lagi, mendesak Naruto.

"Sakura, me-meninggal tadi pagi, i-ia meninggal setelah muntah darah beberapa kali" ucap Naruto, kali ini tak kuasa membendung air matanya, membayangkan adik kesayangannya terbujur kaku di kamarnya.

"A-apa?" Sasuke terperangah dan langsung menghambur ke kamar Sakura diikuti Naruto, Sakura memang sudah tak mempunyai orang tua sejak kecil, orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan kapal.

Sesampainya di kamar Sakura, Sasuke melihat Sakura terlelap, ya, terlelap untuk selamanya dengan wajah tenang. Sasuke tak akan bisa lagi melihat kilauan indah mata _emerald_ milik Sakura, kekasihnya. Sasuke terduduk lemas, ia tak bisa menangis, batinnya terlalu tertekan untuk menangis.

"Ka-kak, kenapa Sakura bisa seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke terbata-bata.

"Sebenarnya, selama ini Sakura mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir, hanya saja, ia tak mau di terapi ataupun operasi, maka dari itu, ia tak bisa bertahan lama" ucap Naruto, ia tak mampu memandang jenazah Sakura.

"Ka-kanker o-otak? Mengapa ka-kau tak memberitahuku?!" ujar Sasuke pada Naruto, menangis.

"Maaf, Sakura sendiri yang memohon padaku agar aku tak memberitahukan hal ini padamu, ia tak ingin membuatmu sedih.

"…" Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menangis.

"Kak, tolong tinggalkan aku disini" pinta Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto tanpa sepatah kata pun berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke, karena ia tau persis apa yang dirasakan Sasuke, kehilanagan orang yang paling berarti pasti sangat berat.

Di dalam kamar, Sasuke sedang memandangi Sakura, sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja ia melihat secarik kertas yang digenggam Sakura, mengambilnya, dan membacanya.

'_Sasuke, tiga hari sudah kau tak memberiku kabar, aku merindukanmu, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi aku tau, waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi Sasuke, akhir hidupku sudah dapat kulihat. Maaf, aku tak jujur padamu, sebenarnya selama ini aku mengidap kanker otak, hanya saja, aku tak mau di terapi ataupun operasi, aku bodoh ya Sasuke? Padahal jika aku di operasi, mungkin aku bisa bersamamu dengan rentan waktu yang lebih lama, Sasuke, aku menunggumu, aku sudah memaafkanmu, walaupun kau takkan pernah meminta maaf, aku akan tetap memaafkanmu, karena aku, selalu mencintaimu, Sasuke-ku..'_

Sasuke menangis, ia tak bisa memaafkan kebodohannya, ia telah memaki Sakura di saat terakhir mereka bertemu, ia telah melewatkan ulang tahun terakhir Sakura hanya demi sebuah janji bodoh, ia sangat amat menyesal.

"Sakura, maafkan aku tak menepati janji terakhirku padamu.." ucap Sasuke di tengah-tengah tengisnya, namun tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara berkata.

"Sasuke.." ucap suara itu, suara yang tak asing lagi di talinga Sasuke, suara terindah yang pernah Sasuke dengar, suara itu, suara kekasihnya, Sakura.

"Sa-sakura?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya, ia masih dapat melihat jasad Sakura terbaring di tempat tidurnya, namun sekarang ia melihat Sakura yang jauh lebih cantik, sedang tersenyum di hadapannya, Sakura yang tidak pucat, matanya yang lebih bersinar, kulitnya yang bercahaya..

"Sasuke, kenapa kau tak menepati janjimu?" tanya Sakura, namun ia masih tersenyum.

Sasuke menghampirinya dan memeluknya, "Sakura, Sakura maafkan aku, aku telah berbuat bodoh padamu, maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku.." ucap Sasuke, menangis di pundak Sakura.

"Aku akan memaafkanmua, dengan satu syarat.." ucap Sakura lembut.

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menangis Sasuke, kumohon, berhentilah menangis, aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih Sasuke, percayalah, aku akan selalu ada bersamamu.." ujar Sakura.

"A-aku mencintaimu Sakura" ujar Sasuke menghapus air matanya.

"Sasuke, setelah aku pergi dari sini, janganlah ka uterus bersedih ya? Carilah pengganti diriku, tapi kumohon, jangan pernah lupakanku Sasuke, karena aku akan terus hidup, selama orang-orang yang menyayangiku tetap mengingatku.." ujar Sakura.

"Ya, aku berjanji Sakura" ujar Sasuke tersenyum.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, sekarang aku harus pergi, aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." ujar Sakura, danm bersamaan dengan itu, ia menghilang.

Sasuke melangkah kearah Sakura yang terbaring, dan berbisik di telinganya. _"Sakura, aku berjanji, aku takkan pernah melupakanmu, karena aku mencintaimu Sakura"_ ujar Sasuke, kemudian mengecup kening Sakura, dan Sasuke, seperti melihat wajah Sakura tersenyum delam senyuman paling indeh di hidupnya.

* * *

Yee, selesai selesai!!

Akhirnya!!

Gimana gimana?

Dapet nggak _feel_ sedihnya?

Apa jadinya malah gaje?? T.T

Tapi jangan lupa pada **REVIEW** lho!!

Awas ya kalo nggak!!

Haha, sekalian mau bikin polling,

Ini mau dilanjutin lagi apa cukup sampai sini??

Jawab lewat **review** yaa..

Ja !!

* * *

_**Review? ;D**_


End file.
